deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Drake
Being a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan Drake has adopted his ancestor's desire for treasure. He sets out to find the legendary city of El Dorado and secure a large amount of gold. However, on his trek he is attacked by rivals, like pirates, and mutated humans called Descendants. Drake travels across the world accepting jobs of stealing valuable objects like a Mongolian Oil Lamp that will lead to the treasures of Marco Polo's lost fleet. Nathan appears to be a Renaissance-man considering his being a polyglot and possessing strong fighting skills. Weapons Wes-44.jpg|Wes-44 SAS-12.jpg|SAS-12 MP40.jpg|MP40 FAL.jpg|The FAL Battle vs. Duke Nukem (by Drayco90) Weapons The Battle Drake had heard the stories of course- everyone had. You don’t get to grow up in America without conspiracy theories about Aliens and Area 51 shoved down your throat constantly- but Drake had always been skeptical. No, not of the alien thing, the fact that they had supposedly crashed in Roswell and the government managed to sneak it off before a single photo could come out but had a description just like in the movies. But then- he had fought crazy Nazi zombies, discovered El Dorado and had stepped foot in the lost city of Shangri-La, so maybe he wasn’t in the best position to judge. Still he had to maintain his skepticism. When Sully told him there was a supposed Alien artifact located in the Himalayas, he knew he had to take the chance. And now here he was- laying in the ripped up remains of a crashed plane, fading in and out of unconsciousness. He felt light headed as he thought of all the repetitive climbing he would have to do when he started on his way- but he pushed on. Nathan Drake did not lose out on a possible jackpot. If there was one thing Duke Nukem loved it was enjoying the pleasure of the company of a fine woman, if you catch my horridly poorly disguised phrase of words, but kicking alien ass was a very close second. Word had gotten back to Duke about that Alien Mothership he damaged during the second invasion of Earth. He had met with the Cloaked Man- and he revealed that he and his government spooks were going to pay big bucks for an object located in the ship’s warp-bay. And he wanted Duke to get it for him. Naturally Duke agreed. He wanted to make sure the job was done- he never liked to just let a death happen off-screen because he knew the villain would always return in the next season. So after a visit to all the local brothels in a 50 mile radius, and you’d be surprised how many brothels Duke Nukem can find in a 50 mile radius, Duke booked the first boat out- to Nepal… Drake groaned in effort as he pulled himself up the rock side. Bitter cold tore into his lightly bleeding hands as the wind blew across the snow that caked them, sending shivers across his whole body. He had been scaling this mountain for what seemed like an eternity, but finally he could see it. As he grunted one last time, pushing up to the peak a massive saucer construct laid bare before him. Across the side he could make out the word “Zeta”, and the side was torn open, as if it had been hit with some heavy weaponry. “Aliens.” He chuckled to himself. “I really can’t find anything normal, can I?” And with newly found vigor, he entered the crashed Mothership, with only a small inkling of what it was he was searching for. The interior of the ship was filled with gray, lanky humanoids and anthromorphic pigs in police uniforms laying dead, blood smeared across the floors and walls- beams and wires hung below, drooping to the ground like a garden of overripe fruit. Drake squeezed through the crevices, careful not to knock anything to lose- fearing the ship might careen over at the slightest change in weight. If only he knew about the other passenger who was…less than concerned with such matters. “Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair” Duke grinned to himself, kicking in the brittle walls with his mighty boot and taking in the damage he had done. He entered a large hallway, darkened by the lack of working lights. He was close, but he wasn’t the only one. On the other side of the hall, stood another man Duke recognized- the explorer and two-bit criminal Nathan Drake. Duke cracked his knuckles, knowing that Drake could only be here for one thing. Drake spotted Duke first, and was already drawing his beloved Beretta handgun in preparation. When the large, sunglass wearing brute snapped his knuckles, Nathan knew what was going to come next. Drake fired first, the bullets pounding into the huge chest of his foe. One. Two. Five times he fired, before Duke managed to close the gap between the two of them. With a roar, Duke punched at the ground, aiming for Drake’s head. The explorer barely rolled out of the way, and the Duke’s fist dented the floor beneath them. Duke grinned. Maybe this would be more fun than he thought. He drew his own gold-platted M1911 and fired six times in succession, but without aiming. Nukem wanted to draw this out, and besides- aiming was for pansies. The first five shots missed, but the sixth skinned Nate’s leg, tearing away part of the blue jeans and drawing blood across his lower leg. Drake grunted and rolled forward down the hallway- he knew he couldn’t take Duke in a close quarters battle. He needed distance. Duke turned and continued to fire at him as he ducked and weaved to the end and entered the Engineering Bay. Duke gave immediate chase, giving no regard for any kind of tactic or strategy. Engineering was a death trap. Waves of heat rolled across the fighters as they entered the room, lit in a dark red. Bursts of steam shot up from the various pieces of machinery. Duke looked across the new battlefield, cluttered as it was, and couldn’t find a sight of his foe. He could still hear the sound of Drake’s Dragon Sniper being fired, and as he turned his head towards the sound, the bullet impacted on the left eye of his sunglasses, shattering it. Drake fired a second round from the Sniper, this one scoring Duke in the shoulder. Duke pulled out his Devastators, and began to fire rockets in every direction, blowing up machinery and knocking down walls with wanton abandon. One of the rockets nearly hit it’s mark, shattering a tank on the far side of the room that Drake was hiding atop, sending him sprawling across the ground. He slammed into a roll and began to crawl as Duke fired more Devastator rockets in his direction. He managed to scramble to cover, narrowly avoiding the blast, and grabbed his AK-47. He waited for Duke to break his fire for a few seconds, and popped out firing on the left Devastator. The Devastator sparked and pieces began to shred off as concentrated fire tore it apart, causing Duke to curse and throw the whole set aside. He charged Drake’s cover with his laser blaster, one of the blasts striking Drake in the chest. Nate roared in pain, but leapt from cover, sliding underneath Duke firing his AK. Nukem grunted as Drake slid clear to the other side, hitting one of his most prized areas in the attack. “So much for balls of steel, huh asshole?” Drake quipped as he began to fall back again, tossing a grenade behind him to ensure he would have plenty of time before Duke could make a come-back. He ducked into the Warp Bay where he saw a huge glass tube. Inside was the most magnificent crystal he had ever seen. Suspended in mid-air, it glimmered with a deep purple, except when light hit it, casting a pink glimmer over it’s craggy surface. He had no idea what it was he was staring at, but he couldn’t pull himself away. Not on his own at least. He felt bitter cold, and looked down to see his feet frozen in place. Looking over his shoulder, he received a Freezethrower butt to the face, striking with enough force to tear the ice he was frozen in, shredding his lower legs as he fell. “Guess who’s all out of gum.” Duke spat, stomping on Drake’s chest. Drake struggled to draw his SAS-12 Shotgun, blasting Duke three times before the brute was staggered backwards. Drake struggled to stand, the pain in his legs was so immense, but he manage to get up and fire the shotgun again. Duke was finally pushed all the way back to the wall, yet he was hardly bleeding from the direct blasts. Nate wasn’t sure what kind of mutant Duke was but knew he wasn’t going to have a chance like this again, so he swapped over to his M32-Hammer, launching a grenade at the Duke. Nukem grabbed the grenade from midair- and had full intention of punching it down Drake’s throat, but it exploded the second he touched it, sending him flying through the wall. Drake continued firing grenades into the hole, shaking all of Mothership Zeta. After he was certain, Duke wasn’t getting up, he began to stumble back towards the crystal. He shattered the glass, causing the purple-pink majesty before him to flutter to the bottom. Drake bent over to scoop it up, but a burst of pain rolled over him. A flurry of bullets poured from a four-barreled machine gun in Duke Nukem’s hand. Drake’s foe looked like hell, his iconic red wife-beater was in tatters. Duke fired the Ripper again, severing Drake’s arm, and piercing his stomach multiple times, causing the adventurer to drop to his knees. He cried out in anguish, and Duke responded by firing the Freezethrower, incasing him in a complete block. Nathan Drake was now a cheap wedding decoration. Duke smirked to himself “Hail to the king, baby.” And with a mighty kick, the statue rolled across the floor smashing into the wall. The ship lurched a final time, and began to slide across the snow. Duke quickly grabbed the crystal and dove out through a hole punctured in the battle, while Mothership Zeta slid down the mountain side, sealing itself in an icy tomb at the Himalayan base. WINNER: DUKE NUKEM -One Week Later- The Cloaked Man allowed a brief emotion to cross his face as the far side of his lips curled into a slight smile. He brushed his hand across the purple crystal before him. He was certainly glad he had chosen Duke for the job- he actually considered attempting to hire Drake before he settled on the self-titled “king”. At least Duke could be manipulated, he had reasoned. And oh had he been right. The M’Kraan Crystal fragment hovered slightly in the Cloaked Man’s special case. Finally, years of planning could come to fruition. He picked up his phone and began to dial his special number. “Yes, I have the power source. I understand that Dr. Schabbs could not come through, but you have made powerful allies my friend. I understand how long you’ve envied the land of Latveria and I will give you the power to take it. Of course, quid pro quo…mein fuhrer. Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, a woman in a long flowing white coat trekked through the snow, coming to the peak overlooking the ruins of Mothership Zeta. Half-buried in the snow, was a frozen arm. She began to dig out the frozen man, and called for the forward base to ready her Bacta Tank… Expert's Opinion While Duke was no where near as smart or skilled as Nathan Drake, Duke had a heavier hittting arsenal, better equipment and had more memetic "badassery" that won him the day. Battle vs. Rico Rodriguez (by SleepingWithTheFishes) Weapons The Battle Nathan Drake- 1234 Rico Rodriguez- 1234 Nathan begins to speak, "Chloe, are you ready?". "Shut up Nate." "REALLY!?! You're still pissed because I chose Elena over you?" "Nate, I loved you. The whole time...Oh no." "What now ladies!" Sullivan yells. Nate looks out the window and sees a rocket coming torwards the helicopter they are in. Not knowing where it is coming from (due to the sandstorm in the desert below), all he says is "GET DOWN!!!" -7 Minutes later- The mercenary who came with Nate and the others is killed in the helicopter crash. Nathan- 123 Nathan, Sullivan, and Chloe get out of the helicopter, only slightly injured. They stick together, and try to find some shelter they can stay in during the sandstorm. Suddenly, they see a man with a Benneli shotgun walking around. Since there footsteps are masked by the sandstorm, Nathan takes his pistol, puts on a silencer (just in case), and makes a clean headshot. Rico- 123 Rico is hiding with Tom Sheldon and one other CIA agent in a small bunker in the desert. Suddenly, they here a knock on the door. Rico pulls out his gun, but Sheldon puts it down. "Listen, those morons where in a HELICOPTER crash. They're dead, don't worry. It's probably Bob.". The CIA agent opens the door only to get pulled out. Rico and Sheldon then here a gunshot. Rico- 12 Rico hides by the door with his grappler ready. Sheldon yells "I surrender, please!". As Sullivan comes in, Rico litteraly shoot his grappler in Sullivans face, and brutaly rips Sullivan's left cheek out. Nathan- 12 Nate, out of rage, blindfires into the bunker, getting 3 bullets in Sheldon, killing Tom instantly. Rico- 1 Chloe, out of safety, takes a grenade and throws it in. Rico takes cover as the explosion occurs. After waiting 2 minutes, Chloe and Nathan go in. Nathan begins to speak, "So, what was that thing you said? You still loved me?". Before Chloe can answer, Rico shoots her down with his assault rifle. Nathan- 1 "NOOOOOOO!!!" screams Nathan. Nathan has a "Matrix scene" as he jumps to the side and begins to fire the remaining bullets in his pistol. Nathan lands behind a couch, and gets his AK47 ready. "So jackass, what's your name?" Nathan asks. "Rico, or as they call me, Scorpio." "Hmm. A bit cliche for my taste but, oh well." Nathan quietly ducks out from cover and right when he is about to shoot, feels a cold metal against his head. "So that's why they call you Scorpio." "Let me have some manners and ask, what do you wish to say before your last breath?" "Go to my house. Tell my wife that you killed me. See what happens motherfu-" -BOOM- Nathan- Rico- 1 WINNER: RICO RODRIGUEZ Expert's Opinion Both men are good when it comes to stealth and shootouts, but Rico's better arsenal and knowledge of battle won over Nate. Battle vs. Max Payne (by Omnicube1) Weapons The Battle Max Payne has been given a new assignment: Find the Treasure Hunter and Kill Him. Payne finds himself in an abandoned temple in Peru. He walks around with his Striker Shotgun in hand. He hears clanging from a distance. He sees Nathan Drake digging up a tomb with a pickaxe. "Hey!" yells Max. Drake spins around and fires his Wes-44 at the detective. Payne ducks for cover as Nathan unloads all the rounds in his revolver. Max notices that his assailant has fired all six rounds and pops up, firing his Striker. The descendant of Sir Francis Drake dodges the flying shells and finds cover behind an altar. He draws his SAS-12. Payne creeps forward with his Dual Wield Ingrams. Drake pops up and fires his SAS-12 but misses. Payne returns fire and screams as he does so. Drake grunts and pulls out his MP40 and fires. Payne dives but he is struck in the arm. He grabs his wound and finds blood spilling from his wound. Drake yells, "You dead yet?" Payne responds, "Not even close!" "Oh you will be now!" Drake charges forward with his FAL firing in full auto. Bullets are flying all over the place. Max responds by drawing his 9mm Dual Wield and firing back. Drake is struck several times in the torso. He collapses to the floor and takes deep breaths. Payne walks up to him and points his Kalashnikov at Drake's face. "Oh how the tables have turned you miserable son of a bi***," Max exclaims and he unloads every single round in the magazine into Drake's body. WINNER: MAX PAYNE Battle vs. Rick O'Connell (by Samurai96) Weapons The Battle Rick:x5 Nathan:x5 In the Ruins of Hamunaptra the famous Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake and his pal Sully along with a fellow Treasure Hunter are digging around looking for the entrance to the ruins. Meanwhile two more Treasure Hunter friends of Nathan are outside on the lookout for trouble. Nearby Rick O'Connell along with his Medjai friend Ardeth Bay and 3 more Medjai are watching the events at the Ruins. "Yep these guys are definitely treasure hunters" Rick says "Foolish treasure hunters who don't know what they might unleashed." Ardeth says "We must stop them before they can release Imhotep." Ardeth says "Yeah your right" Rick says The two treasure hunter guards are minding their own buisness when all of a sudden a shot rangs out behind one of the hunters and they see a bullet hole in the wall. The treasure hunters look up to see Rick along with Ardeth and the Medjai coming towards them wielding Tommy's, and Sten's. The Treasure Hunters armed with M4 and a KAL-7 return fire. Nathan, Sully and the other treasure hunter hear the commotion and head to help out their fellow treasure hunters. Nathan and the others join in the fight with Nathan grabbing a M4, Sully taking out his Wes-44, and the other treasure hunter grabbing a KAL-7. Nathan takes aim with the M4 and fires striking one of the MedjaiRick moves close and fires his Sten killing one of the treasure huntersNathan yells at the others to fall back into the ruins and so Sully and the other trasure hunters retreat but Ardeth firs his Thompson and fulls one of the treasure hunters full of leadSully returns fire with his Wes-44 and kills another Medjai. Rick, Ardeth and the last Medjai enter the ruins and cautiously move through it. Behind a pillar one of the last treasure hunters waits with a SAS-12, when the Medjai gets to close the treasure hunter jumps out and blows the Medjai back but Rick with his Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun drawn retuns fire and sends the treasure hunter flying back as well. Nathan with his Beretta 92FS and Sully with a KAL-7 fire at Ardeth and Rick but the two duck and get to cover and exchange fire. Rick and Ardeth both run out of ammo with their guns and while Rick takes out his Peacemaker, he hands Ardeth his M1911 and the two pop up to return fire but find Nathan and Sully gone. Nathan and Sully have begun climbing the ruins to try and get a position on Rick and Ardeth and both are able to reach the top of their pillars. Unfortunetly they don't see Rick or Ardeth all of a sudden a snap shot is heard near Nathan and they turn to see Rick and Ardeth behind them firing and they return fire. Sully fires the KAL-7 and his able to strike Ardeth. "ARDETH!!!!" Rick yells Rick fires a shot at Sully and Sully flinches and falss off the pillar to the ground "SULLY!!!" Nathan yells Rick shoots the final round of his Peacemaker which hits a weak spot and the pillar falls down and Nathan rolls off of it on to Rick. Rick kicks of Nathan and gets up and puches Nathan in the face while he is down. Nathan retaliates with a left hook to Rick's face and he quickly gets up but Rick recovers and the two engage in a Hand-to-Hand combat. Rick tries to punch Drake in the face but Nathan ducks down and follows with a uppercut to Rick's chin who staggers back and then as Nathan tries to puch Rick, Rick moves to the side grabs Nathan's arm and flips him over and kicks Nathan in the stomch. Nathan yells in pain but quickly rolls out of the way as Rick tries to step on his face and then kicks Rick's foot making him fall. Both get up at the same time, grab each other, and then head butt each other. Both fall down in pain and cover their heads in pain. They both get up to resume but just then a click noise is heard and Rick turns around to see Sully with his Wes-44. "Ready to give up old man?" Nathan asks Rick "You guys don't know what you are doing" Rick says "Sure we do we are looking for treasure" Nathan replies "Listen I was here a long tim ago looking for treasure but found something that wasn't good" Rick says "Don't worry I don't know what this bad thing is but I'm sure me and my friend over there with the gun can handle it. We handle stuff like this all the time" Nathan says "Fine I will let you go this thing isn't worth dying for especially when I have a wife and son but one thing. If you need me you can find me at the nearby city." Rick says Rick then walks off and Sully puts away his Wes-44 and walks to Nathan. "What do you think that guys talking about?" Sully asks "I don't know but one question Sully how did you survive that gunshot?" Nathan asks Sully reaches in his pocket and pulls out Drake's journal that now has two bullet holes in it. "Looks like old Sir Francis Drake came through again" Sully says Nathan laughs and he and Sully walk into the ruins to search for the treasure. WINNER: NATHAN DRAKE -Epilouge- Nathan and Drake enter the ruins and find a lot of treasure and even find a strange book. "Hey Sully get a load of this" Drake says and tosses the book at Sully "Huh nice book let's see what it says" Sully says Sully opens the book to a page and reads something from it. Next thing they know a rumble shakes up the tome they are in and they hear a strange roar or yell. "What was that?" Sully asks "I don't know Sully" Nathan replies Just then they look up to see a zombie looking huminoid staring at them. The strange huminoid is the evil foe that Rick O'Connell had fought many years ago Imhotep. Imhotep roars at Nathan and Sully who take out their 92F and Wes-44 and fire at Imhotep only to their horror see Imhotep regenerate his body from the gunshots. "Hey Nate I say we get out of here and find that fellow we fought" Sully says "Yeah I'm with you on that" Nathan says Nathan and Sully quickly start running to the entrance. As soon as they get to the entrance already waiting for them their is Rick O'Connell. "So you guys need anything?" Rick asks Expert's Opinion While Rick had more training and knew the terrain of the Ruins. Nathan had more experience, was much more better in Hand-to-Hand combat and his amazing climbing abilities helped him "climb" his way to victory. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Civilized Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors